


Feels like I'm falling in love When I'm falling to the bathroom floor

by mairieux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, and left viktor seduced and aroused, as yuuri the playboy was dragged away, he's jacking off, i kno sinful, semi-public, to yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov; twenty-six years of age with a handful of ex-lovers, gets fucking aroused by a man that dry humped him with tie looped around his head while mumbling nonsense to him drunkenly. Yeah. He might be in a little bit of trouble.excerpt:* Katsuki Yuuri, legs spread as he bounces on Viktor’s cock. He could see how Yuuri’s ass is being deliciously spread at every thrust. His mouth meets Yuuri’s, catching any moan that tumble out of his bruised lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: viktor is sinning  
> Warnings: sinning viktor, semi public sin, masturbation, swearing, mention of alcohol  
> Words: 737% sin (there is no excuse for u to now this read this excsuse me  
> A/N: ;;; i cant believe this is going to be my first vikt(uuri) smut fic and it’s just about viktor jacking off to yuuri after the banquet. Wild.

It was almost like an angel's kiss - gone so instant, as he feels the small arms pull away from him.

The scent lingers longer; he can still smell him from his tie.

But of course, right now, what probably will last the longest, is the little tent in Viktor's slacks that will probably won't be smooth for at least thirty minutes if he doesn't take care of it soon.

It's a mess, honestly.

Viktor excuses himself when he realizes the little problem the other man has caused.

And shit, Yuri _must've_ noticed after how red his cheeks must've been.

Nonetheless, Viktor rushes inside the bathroom stall, leaning against the door immediately and heaves a sigh.

_How the fuck did he get a boner?_

Oh right. Dry humping.

Viktor Nikiforov. 26 years of age. Had a sizable amount of ex-lovers. Got _too_ excited over dry humping.

Pushing his hair back, Viktor lets out a puff of air and contemplates whether to actually deal with this - _in public_ \- now, or to go home as soon as possible to take his time.

But then he remembers; he's going home with Yuri and having an awkward problem in his pants with the cause so obvious, it'll be like riding with an elephant in the car.

So he'll fix it now. Another sigh. Like he's complaining anyway.

His hand trails down to the front of his dress pants, slowly. The boner isn't going down at all, and neither does Viktor when he finally starts palming himself.

Except, this time, he imagines it's somebody else doing the job for him.

**_Sun kissed skin hands trailing all over his body, as hooded brown eyes look up at him._ **

Fuck.

Viktor unzips his pants and his dick feels a little bit more free.

He grips his erection firmer now, as he continues the image of someone with black hair all tousled back with a few strands not complying, falling back to the sweaty forehead.

**_Their face is flushed red, eyes dilated, and lips cherry-bitten red._ **

He's in so, so deep.

When he finally pulls down his boxers a little, he feels the cold gust of air hitting his head, and he watches as a drop of precum slide down to his underwear.

It’s so disgusting – the precum stains his little expensive boxer shorts – yet at the same Viktor is so enthralled and aroused just because of one man he least expected to.

Biting his lip, Viktor grips his cock, now skin in skin. And his imagination goes _wild_.

He could almost fucking hear him, it’s going to drive Viktor insane.

**_“_ Ah- Vi-Viktor _!” The Japanese accent thick in how he says Viktor’s name, and the Russian has no idea that accents can fucking arouse him this badly._**

Viktor sees himself lapping _so_ eagerly on the man’s little pink rim, pristine and soft.

He’s heard rumours that the man he’s lusting for is a virgin; but after what Viktor saw and felt tonight? Those rumours are definitely false.

So close - so, _so_ fucking close.

Then he does it.

**_Katsuki Yuuri, legs spread as he bounces on Viktor’s cock. He could see how Yuuri’s ass is being deliciously spread at every thrust. His mouth meets Yuuri’s, catching any moan that tumble out of his bruised lips._ **

But it’s a blur.

**_Yuuri’s so close to cumming, and Viktor’s too. Their kissing gets more erratic until he rolls his hips just as his orgasm hits, painting both his and Viktor’s chest with thick white._ **

**_And Viktor loses it too, the mere sight of Yuuri cumming with his name being chanted like mantra, filling Yuuri’s hole with his cum._ **

_Oh my fucking shit_.

Viktor’s barely holding himself as he cums on his hand, his vision going white at the intense pleasure and struggles to finish what he started to imagine.

**_Their mouths meet again, a calmer yet deep kiss being shared between them as Yuuri lifts his legs to let Viktor’s cum drip out of him._ **

**_They’ll pull away, with strings of saliva connecting the two of them and one shared breath._ **

Closing his eyes, Viktor ends his little fantasy.

He feels around for a tissue and wipes the stains on his hand and the cum that hit his underwear.

Shaky breaths come out of his mouth.

The Russian opens one of his eyes and looks at his wiped-clean hands.

_He’s in so, so, so fucking deep_

**Author's Note:**

> there is no excuse for this.  
> i hope my gf doesnt read this.
> 
> kudos comments make me v !!!!!!! but im the !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!iest right now since viktor and yuuri are engaged and theyre more than fuckgign canon sweet lordddddd
> 
> (title stolen from stella by all time low bc tbh that song is probably viktor after the banquet)


End file.
